dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith in a Boy
Faith in a Boy (最強を継ぐ者...その名は悟飯, Saikyo o Tsugu Mono... Sono Na ha Gohan) is the sixteenth episode of the Cell Games Sagaand the one hundred eighty-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on April 14, 1993. Its original American air date was December 6, 2000. Summary Goku has given up. Everyone is in shock including Cell. Goku says that coming in to the fight he was not sure whether he could win or not but now he knows he cannot. He says he has learned more about himself and what he should strive for. He thanks Perfect Cell for showing him this. Perfect Cell says that if Goku is truly giving up then he will wreak havoc on the planet. Goku says no, that there is one more person he has to fight. He says that the person he will fight is even stronger than him. After some talking and more incoherent nonsense from Mr. Satan (Hercule), Goku names Gohan as his successor. Everyone is once again in shock. Thoughts of "He's crazy!", "What does he think he's doing?", and "Gohan can't fight Cell!" abound. Gohan can not believe it himself. Goku goes to his son and tells him that he can do it. He points out that he had no trouble at all keeping up with the speed of the fight and that he thought Goku was holding back because he was comparing Goku's power level to his own. So Gohan throws down his shoulder pads and cape and heads to the desert floor. There is some more babble from Mr. Satan and the gang. Videl Satan had secretly taken of her father's jet copters and successfully manages to land it just outside of the Cell Games. She looked at the fighting going on and saw a blonde boy with green eyes are going side with her brother and Kayla as his back-up team to fight Perfect Cell, but he stepped down and told his son due to the different remembrance to his father, get ready to fight. Jimmy flies over and explained to his father about everything, and then he's sitting next to his younger sister with a whole story from the beginning, about Cell and told her go stay hidden of her safety to watch and learn the fight. She saw Gohan powers up to the point where his power exceeds even Goku's and reluctantly fights Perfect Cell with her older brother and Kayla. Goku then asks Krillin for a Senzu Bean. Instead of taking it himself, he tosses it to Perfect Cell. He says that he needs to take it or it would not be fair. Perfect Cell laughs and says he will take the bean and that Goku has just sealed his son's fate. He takes the bean and goes back to full power, with the Z Fighters in complete awe and shock at Goku's actions. Then Gohan powers up, ending with bright energy beams coming into him. All the Z Warriors are in shock. The main thought being "He is more powerful than I thought possible." Perfect Cell says to himself that maybe it will be better than he thought. Perfect Cell and Gohan go at it and Gohan holds his own for a while. Then Perfect Cell pumps it up a notch and pummels Gohan into the ground. Gohan gets up, smiles, and wipes the blood from his lip. The others thinks Gohan is going to get wasted and wonders why Goku would do such a thing. Goku watches and grins. The episode ends. Battles * Gohan (Full-Power Super Saiyan) vs. Perfect Cell * Jimmy vs. Perfect Cell * Kayla vs. Perfect Cell Gallery Episode_181_2.jpg|Faith in a Boy Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Episodes